


Through the mirror

by iffy_kanoknit



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy is hair stylist, Eggsy/Roxy/Charlie, Harry is Kingsman's tailor, Love is occurred in Merlin's barber, M/M, Trio Friendship - Freeform
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iffy_kanoknit/pseuds/iffy_kanoknit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ชื่อภาษาไทยว่า "รักเกิดในร้านบาร์เบอร์" 555+<br/>เอ็กซี่เป็นช่างตัดผมอยู่ที่ร้านบาร์เบอร์ของเมอร์ลิน<br/>แฮร์รี่เป็นลูกค้าที่มาตัดผมที่ร้านค่ะ </p><p>ได้พล็อตมาจากการไปนั่งรอลูกค้าที่ร้านทำผม แล้วเห็นช่างกำลังตัดผมให้กับคุณลุงคนนึง</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kingsman AU : แฮร์รี่มาใช้บริการตัดผมที่ร้านบาร์เบอร์ของเมอร์ลิน และที่นั่นเองที่เขาพบกับเอ็กซี่ แฮร์สไตลิสต์ที่เพิ่งจะจับกรรไกรได้ไม่นาน

กลิ่นอาฟเตอร์เชฟอ่อนๆ กับกลิ่นแว็กซ์จัดแต่งทรงผมที่คละคลุ้งไปทั่วร้าน กลายเป็นกลิ่นที่ผมคุ้นชินและทำให้มีสมาธิกับการขยับข้อนิ้วเพื่อทำให้กรรไกรปลายคมสีเงินวาวเฉือนปลายผมของลูกค้าตรงหน้า ผมเพิ่งเริ่มฝึกการจับกรรไกรสำหรับตัดผมมาได้ไม่เกินครึ่งปี แม้ผมจะพยายามฝึกฝนมือของตัวเองให้คล่องแคล่วแค่ไหน รอยบาดบางๆ ที่อยู่ตามปลายนิ้วและข้อนิ้วก็ยังคงเพิ่มมากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ไม่จางหายไปจนหมดเสียที ช่วงนี้ผมเริ่มขยับนิ้วไปตามจังหวะในการตัดได้ดั่งที่ใจผมต้องการและไม่ประหม่าเวลาต้องตัดผมลูกค้าจริงๆ แล้วก็ตาม แต่ถ้าเป็นคุณ คุณก็ต้องสะดุดมือเหมือนผมแน่นอน

จะไม่ให้ผมสะดุดได้ยังไง แทนที่ลูกค้าจะมองตามมือที่ผมตัด หรือไม่ก็อ่านหนังสือ เล่นทวิต แต่ "เขา" เอาแต่จ้องหน้าผมผ่านกระจกข้างหน้าผมตลอดเวลา

 

ผมพูดอีกทีก็ได้ว่า "ตลอดเวลา!"

 

คุณไม่เชื่อใช่มั้ย?

ลองดูอีกทีก็ได้

 

ผมมองไปที่กระจกเพื่อเช็คความยาวของผมว่าพอดีกับรูปหน้าของลูกค้าแล้วหรือยัง ผมจะลองจ้องตาเขาดู ดูสิจะสบกันพอดีเป๊ะอีกมั้ย...

ไม่ทันขาดคำครับ เพราะสายตาผมกับเขาเจ๊อะกันผ่านกระจกเป็นครั้งที่เท่าไหร่แล้วก็ไม่รู้ในช่วงไม่ถึงสิบห้านาทีที่ผมดูแลลูกค้าคนนี้อยู่

และเกือบทุกครั้ง ผมจะเป็นฝ่ายหลบตาเขา...ไม่สิ ผมไม่ได้หลบตาเขานะ แต่ผมต้องทำงานของผมให้เสร็จต่างหากล่ะ

 

ทำงาน เอ็กซี่! ทำงาน

 

ผมลืมบอกไปครับ ว่าลูกค้าที่ผมกำลังตัดแต่งทรงผมให้กับเขาอยู่คนนี้ชื่อว่า คุณฮาร์ท อายุน่าจะซัก 40 หรือ 50 เขาเริ่มมาใช้บริการที่ร้านบาร์เบอร์แห่งนี้เมื่อเดือนที่แล้ว และผมก็เป็นผู้ประเดิมลงกรรไกรให้กับเขาเป็นคนแรก เท่ากับว่าคุณฮาร์ทคนนี้จะกลายเป็นหนึ่งในลูกค้าประจำของผมแน่นอน (ถ้าผมไม่ไปทำอะไรให้เขาไม่พอใจเสียก่อนนะ) เขาจะสวมสูทสั่งตัดเข้าชุดอย่างดี รองเท้าอ็อกซ์ฟอร์ดขัดเงา มาพร้อมร่มคันใหญ่สีดำ

 

"เอ็กซี่" เสียงทุ้มต่ำๆ ดังมาจากด้านหลัง "นัมเบิ้ลซิกซ์ พลีส"

 

ใช่ครับ คุณได้ยินไม่ผิดหรอกครับ เมอร์ลิน เจ้าของร้านหรือพูดง่ายๆคือ"บอส"ของผม เขาส่งสัญญาณเตือนภัยมาให้ผมแล้วครับ

ที่ร้านของเราจะมีโค้ดลับสำหรับการพูดคุยกันในร้านครับ "นัมเบิ้ลวัน" คือให้ไปพัก "นัมเบิ้ลทู" คือให้ตั้งใจทำงาน (ถ้าเป็นเวอร์ชั่นของเมอร์ลินจะหมายถึง "หยุดเม้าท์กับลูกค้าได้แล้วโว้ย!") และยังมีนัมเบิ้ลทรี โฟร์ ไฟว์ด้วยนะครับ ส่วนนัมเบิ้ลซิกซ์นี่ เมอร์ลินเพิ่งจะตั้งให้ผมเมื่อไม่นานมานี้เองครับ มันคือ "แกช่วยคุยอะไรกับลูกค้าหน่อยได้มั้ย ให้ตายสิ!"

 

เพราะว่าผมยังไม่เก่งเท่าช่างคนอื่นๆในร้าน ที่สามารถคุยกับลูกค้าเพลินๆไปพร้อมกับตัดผมและไถ่แบตเตอเรี่ยนได้

 

เอาวะ เริ่มต้นหัวข้อจากเรื่องทรงผมก่อนก็แล้วกัน

 

"...ถ้าความยาวเท่านี้ได้ไหมครับ"

หลังจากที่ผมเปรยขึ้นมาแบบไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ย ลูกค้าของผมเหมือนกำลังใช้ความคิดกับประโยคคำถามแบบปุบปับของผม และไม่กี่อึดใจเขาก็ตอบกลับมา

 

"...ได้สิ เอ็กซี่ คือ...ฉันมองไม่ค่อยเห็นถ้าไม่มีแว่น ถ้าเธอว่ามันเหมาะกับฉัน ฉันก็ไม่ขัดข้อง"

น้ำเสียงทุ้มกังวานตอบรับกลับมา สายตาของเขาจ้องตรงมาสบกับของผมผ่านกระจกตรงหน้า แววตาสีน้ำตาลที่ดูอ่อนโยน อบอุ่นและเต็มไปด้วยความจริงใจ ให้ตายสิ ผมรู้สึกว่าเสียงของคุณฮาร์ททำให้ผมลืมไปว่าตัดไปถึงไหนแล้ว ผมรีบพยักหน้ารับพร้อมยิ้มน้อยๆ ให้เขา ก่อนจะรีบหลบสายตากลับไปจ้องที่ปลายกรรไกรเหมือนเดิม

 

ผมแอบได้ยินเสียงกระแอมเบาๆ มาจากบอสผมที่เพิ่งจะเดินอุ้มกองผ้าขนหนูผืนใหม่ออกมาจากห้องพักด้านในสุดของร้าน (จริงๆ คือเนียนๆ เดินมาด่าผมน่ะครับ ผมรู้) ถึงผมจะไม่หันไปมองหน้าก็รู้ว่าเขากำลังกร่นด่าผมในใจว่า "คุยกับลูกค้าต่อไปสิ โว้ย!"

 

โอเค...คุยต่อก็คุย...

 

"คุณฮาร์ท ไม่ทราบว่าทำงานอะไรอยู่ครับ"

ผมส่งเสียงถามลูกค้าตรงหน้าไปโดยไม่ได้มองหน้าของเขา ไม่ถึงชั่วอึดใจ อีกฝ่ายก็ตอบกลับมาด้วยน้ำเสียงลื่นหู

 

"ชั้นทำงานที่ค่อนข้างจะเสี่ยงอันตราย แต่มันก็ท้าทายและได้ใช้ความคิดสร้างสรรค์ใหม่ๆ ยุคสมัยเปลี่ยนไปแล้ว เราต้องยอมรับและหมุนตามมันให้ทัน"

 ...ผมชอบน้ำเสียงของเขาจัง น้ำเสียงที่ฟังดูอ่อนโยน ทุ้มและดูมีสเน่ห์ไม่เหมือนใคร...

 

"คุณเป็นตำรวจเหรอครับ แต่ตำรวจก็คงไม่แต่งตัวดีขนาดนี้ อันนี้เรียกว่าเนี้ยบมาก"

ผมพูดไปยิ้มไป แต่สายตาก็ยังคงมองไปที่ศีรษะของลูกค้าวัยพ่อ เอ้ย ผู้ใหญ่ตรงหน้า เขาหัวเราะในลำคอเบาๆ พอดีกับที่ผมลอบมองเขาผ่านบานกระจก ริมฝีปากของเขายกยิ้มอย่างอ่อนโยน ผมว่าเขากำลังเขินที่ผมชมเขาอยู่นะ งั้นคุยเพิ่มอีกหน่อยดีกว่า

 

"หรือว่า...คุณเป็นสายลับ เหมือนเจมส์บอนด์ที่ต้องใส่สูทเวลาไปยิงกับผู้ร้าย?"

 

"ฉันก็แค่ช่างตัดเสื้อธรรมดาๆ แต่ก็เป็นร้านที่เก่าแก่และอยู่มานาน"

ลูกค้าของผมพูดเรียบๆ แต่ผมรู้สึกได้ถึงน้ำเสียงที่แฝงไปด้วยความภาคภูมิใจ

 

มิน่าละ...เขาถึงใส่สูทเนื้อผ้าดี ทรงเข้ารูป (และคิดว่าราคาแพงเว่อร์) มาตัดผม

 

"แต่ก็น่าเสียดาย...ร้านตัดเสื้อสูทในลอนดอนค่อยๆหายไปทีละร้าน ตามกระแสนิยมแบรนด์จากอเมริกา"

ลูกค้าของผมเอ่ยต่อไป สายตาของเขาที่ดูอ่อนโยนหากแต่มีแววตาที่สั่นไหวซ่อนอยู่ภายใน (วันนี้ผมพูดคำว่า "อ่อนโยน" ในใจไปกี่ครั้งแล้วครับ) คำว่า"งานอันตราย" ของเขาก็คงหมายความว่าซักวันเขาก็อาจจะต้องปิดร้านไปเพราะอิทธิพลจากแบรนด์อเมริกาล่ะมั้ง

 

"แล้วเธอล่ะ เอ็กซี่ เธอเป็นช่างผมมานานหรือยัง"

นี่อาจจะเป็นครั้งแรกที่ลูกค้าของผมคนนี้ชวนผมคุย เมอร์ลินสอนผมว่าถ้าลูกค้าถามอะไรมา ต้องชวนเขาคุยนานๆ

 

"ยังเลยครับ ผมเพิ่งจะจับกรรไกรมาได้ไม่ถึงครึ่งปี" ชายหนุ่มตรงหน้าพยักหน้าน้อยๆ เป็นเชิงรับรู้ในคำตอบของผม

"ก่อนหน้านี้ผมทำงานในร้านซาลอน การแข่งขันในร้านใหญ่ๆ ค่อนข้างสูง ผมบอกเลยว่าตอนนั้นผมไม่มีเพื่อนเลย ทุกคนเป็นศัตรูกันหมด"

ผมพูดพลางย้ายมุมตัดมาทางด้านซ้ายมือของเก้าอี้ เพื่อเช็คความสั้นยาวให้เป็นไปในแบบที่ผมออกแบบ

"ร้านที่ผมเคยทำอยู่ เคยมีสาวไทยคนนึง เข้ามาฝึกงานได้ไม่ถึง 3 อาทิตย์ก็กลายเป็นท็อปสไตลิสต์ของร้าน ผมว่าคนเอเชียเป็นคนมีพรสวรรค์ในด้านงานฝีมือมาก และผมก็รู้ดีว่าตัวเองไม่ได้มีพรสวรรค์แบบคนอื่นเขา..."

 

...ใช่ครับผมคิดแบบนั้นจริงๆ

 

"แต่ผมมีความฝันว่าอยากจะทำในสิ่งที่ตัวเองรัก อยากจะสร้างดีไซน์ในแบบของตัวเองให้เป็นที่ยอมรับ แล้วก็เป็นที่พอใจของลูกค้าของผมน่ะครับ"

ผมใฝ่ฝันที่จะเป็นช่างผมมาตั้งแต่เรียนจบ ผมคิดว่ามันเป็นงานที่ต้องใช้ทักษะมาก ใครๆ ก็เป็นบริกรเสิร์ฟอาหารในร้านได้ แต่การจะเป็นช่างผมถ้าไม่พยายามจริงๆ ก็คงทำไม่ได้ ทุกๆ ครั้งที่ผมจับกรรไกรตัดผมคนอื่น มันทำให้ผมรู้สึกกระปรี้กระเปร่า ท้าทายกับโจทย์ใหม่ๆ ที่จะเจอในแต่ละวัน

"มันเหมือนกันการคบใครซักคน ต้องหาให้เจอว่าความต้องการของคนที่เราชอบคืออะไร ผ่านกระจกบานนี้" ผมสรุปในสิ่งที่ผมคิดมาตลอดให้กับลูกค้าของผมฟัง พอผมหันกลับไปมองตัวเองในกระจก ผมเห็นตัวผมที่กำลังยิ้ม กับคุณฮาร์ทที่จ้องตรงมาที่ผมอย่างสนอกสนใจ

 

จะว่าไป...ผมพูดเยอะไปมั้ยเนี่ย...

แย่แล้ว...มือผมหยุดตัดไปตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่เนี่ย เดี๋ยวเมอร์ลินได้มาดุผมหลังเลิกงานอีกแน่เลย!!!

 

"...น่าประทับใจมาก ฉันเชื่อว่าเธอจะเป็นช่างตัดผมที่ดีได้แน่นอน" น้ำเสียงที่ฟังดูมั่นคง และสายตาที่ดูจะภาคภูมิใจกับวัยรุ่นคนนี้เอามากๆ สบตรงมาที่ผม แม้จะเป็นประโยคสั้นๆ แต่มันมีผลกับกล้ามเนื้อใบหน้าของผมอย่างมากเลยครับ ผมรู้สึกว่าจะหุบยิ้มไม่ได้ และรู้สึกด้วยว่าหน้าของผมร้อนผ่าวยิ่งกว่าเอาไดร์เป่าผมจ่อหน้า

 

...มีสมาธิหน่อย เอ็กซี่!...

 

ผมกลับมาตั้งสติให้กับการตัดผมอีกครั้ง เพียงไม่กี่นาที ลูกค้าของผมก็ชวนผมคุยอีกครั้ง

"เธอพอจะรู้มั้ยว่าแถวนี้มีร้านอาหารอะไรแนะนำบ้าง ฉันไม่ค่อยมาแถวนี้เท่าไหร่"

 

ร้านอาหารเหรอ? เรื่องถนัดของผมเลยล่ะ!

 

"ผมต้องขอโทษคุณฮาร์ทด้วย พูดตรงๆเลย แถวนี้ไม่มีอะไรที่ผมว่า "กินได้" เท่าไหร่" ผมลดเสียงลงเป็นเสียงกระซิบตรงคำว่า "กินได้" และนั้นทำให้คุณฮาร์ทหลุดขำออกมา

 

"ผมแนะนำให้คุณไปร้านอาหารที่อยู่หัวมุมก่อนจะถึงสถานีรถไฟ ร้านนั้นพิซซ่าอร่อยมาก แต่ถ้าคุณไม่ชอบพิซซ่าให้คุณเดินเข้าซอยร้านพิซซ่าไปอีกไม่ถึงห้านาที จะมีร้านอาหารเช้าราคาถูกอยู่ ผมว่าร้านนั้นก็ไม่แย่นะครับ"

ผมบอกเลย ถ้าผมไม่ได้มาทำงานเป็นช่างตัดผม ผมคงเป็นfood reviewer ไปแล้วแน่นอน!

"อ้อ! แต่ถ้าคุณอยากดื่มกาแฟดีๆ ผมพูดจากใจเลยว่ากาแฟและชาที่ร้านบาร์เบอร์ของเราอร่อยที่สุดในถนนนี้แล้วล่ะครับ"

ผมพูดติดตลก พร้อมขยิบตาให้อีกฝ่าย ช่วยเรียกเสียงหัวเราะจากลูกค้าคนนี้ได้ไม่ยาก เป็นอีกครั้งที่ผมรู้สึกว่าหัวใจผมเต้นผิดจังหวะเพราะรอยยิ้มของเขาและวันนี้ผมก็เรียนรู้แล้วว่าริ้วรอยที่อยู่บนใบหน้าของคุณฮาร์ทลูกค้าของผม ไม่ได้ทำให้เขาดูน่าหลงใหลน้อยลงเลย

 

...น่าหลงใหล...?

 

...น่าหลงใหล...?????

 

โอ้ว เอ็กซี่...นายควรจะไปเรียนภาษาอังกฤษใหม่อีกสักทีดีกว่านะ...

 

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> แทบไม่เคยเห็นฟิคAUของคู่นี้ที่เกี่ยวกับร้านตัดผม ก็เลยจัดเองซะเลย   
> พล็อตนี้เกิดขึ้นตอนที่ไปนั่งรอลูกค้าที่ร้านตัดผม ฮาๆๆๆๆๆๆ หลายตอนอยู่ ค่อยๆ อ่านกันไปนะ


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ภารกิจลับสุดยอดในวันหยุดของเอ็กซี่
> 
> ตอนนี้สั้นๆ ไม่ได้ใจความ แค่อยากให้น้องหน้าแตก 555+

"ฉันขอให้เธอช่วยตัดให้เหมือนกับครั้งแรกที่ฉันมาตัดได้มั้ย"  
ประโยคช็อคโลกมาแล้วครับ 

หลังจากที่ผมกล่าวทักทายคุณฮาร์ทที่หน้าร้านและพาเขาไปสระผม (ผมดีใจมากที่ร้านของเมอร์ลินมีผ้าปิดตาลูกค้าเวลาสระผม เพราะอยู่ดีๆ ผมก็รู้สึกกลัวขึ้นมา ถ้าเขาไม่หลับตาตอนที่สระผม แล้วผมดันเผลอจ้องตาสีน้ำตาลเข้มของคุณฮาร์ทจนไม่มีสมาธิขึ้นมาจะทำยังไง) มาคราวนี้ จู่ๆ คุณฮาร์ทของผมรีเควสทรงผมครั้งแรกที่ผมตัดให้ 

แสดงว่าคราวที่แล้วที่ผมออกแบบให้ไป ไม่ถูกใจเขาน่ะสิ!!

 

แย่แล้ว!!!

 

"ได้แน่นอนครับ คุณฮาร์ท ผมขอโทษด้วยที่ครั้งที่แล้วผมอาจจะตัดสั้นจนเกินไป..."

"ไม่...ไม่เลย เอ็กซี่ จริงๆแล้วฉันชอบที่เธอตัดคราวก่อนมากกว่าด้วยซ้ำ แต่เพื่อนร่วมงานของฉันคงจะรู้สึกว่ามัน"แปลกตา"เกินไป"  
ผมไม่มั่นใจว่าเขาแค่รักษาน้ำใจผม หรือเขาพูดจริงๆ ว่าชอบมากกว่าครั้งแรก แต่เหมือนความคิดของผมจะส่งไปถึงคุณฮาร์ทจนเขาต้องอธิบายเพิ่มเติม

"คราวก่อนที่เธอตัดให้ฉัน วันสองวันแรกฉันก็รู้สึกไม่ชิน แต่มันเหมือนเวทมนต์ที่ทำให้ฉันรู้สึกกระฉับกระเฉงขึ้นอย่างที่คนในวัยเดียวกันคงเหลือน้อยแล้ว รู้สึกเหมือน...ได้เจอกับตัวตนใหม่ๆ..." 

ผมมองตาของเขาผ่านทางกระจก ดวงตาสีช็อกโกแลตยังคงมีประกายสุกใส เหมือนทุกครั้งที่ผมเห็นเขา  
ผมคงไม่ได้คิดไปเองว่าเขารู้สึกแบบนั้นจริงๆ

"จริงเหรอครับ! ถ้างั้นเมื่อไหร่ที่คุณต้องการเอเนอร์จี้ก็บอกผม ผมจะทำให้คุณดูเฟรชและเด็กขึ้นกว่าเดิม 5 ปีแน่นอน!"

คุณฮาร์ทยิ้มให้ผมอย่างอ่อนโยน และเป็นอีกครั้งที่ผมเกือบลืมหายใจไปชั่วขณะ

"ขอบคุณ เอ็กซี่" คำขอบคุณและรอยยิ้มนั้น...สุดท้ายผมก็แพ้ และต้องรีบหลบสายตาไปทางอื่นเพื่อปรับลมหายใจให้กลับมาเป็นจังหวะปกติ

\-----

วันนี้วันจันทร์ และเป็นวันหยุดของผม (ผมลืมบอกไปใช่มั้ยว่าร้านนี้หยุดทุกวันจันทร์)  
ปกติแล้ว ผมจะใช้เวลาตั้งแต่ช่วงบ่ายของวันจันทร์เป็นเวลาเทรนนิ่งส่วนตัวของผมเอง เมอร์ลินอนุญาตให้ผมใช้ชั้นสองของร้านที่เป็นห้องสตูดิโอโล่งๆ ไว้สำหรับเป็นที่ฝึกมือ แต่จริงๆแล้วเมอร์ลินบอกผมว่า "ฝึกปาก" 

ใช่ครับ ทุกคนน่าจะเห็นแล้วว่าผมมีปัญหากับการตัดไปคุยไปมากจริงๆ ช่างในร้านคนอื่นๆ บอกผมว่า เดี๋ยวมันก็จะชินไปเองถ้าผมมีประสบการณ์มากขึ้น แต่หลายเดือนที่ผ่านมา ผมก็ยังโดนเมอร์ลินพ่นคำว่า นัมเบิ้ลซิกส์ ใส่เกือบทุกวัน (ถ้าวันไหนที่เขาไปเข้าเวิร์คช็อป วันนั้นก็จะไม่ได้ยินนัมเบิ้ลซิกส์จากเขาครับ)

เมอร์ลินเสนอว่า ให้ผมชวนเพื่อนมาเป็นคู่ฝึก"พูด" คือ ให้ผมออกแบบทรงผมไปพลางและคุยกับเพื่อนไปพลาง (ให้เพื่อนผมเช็คทุกครั้งที่ผมหยุดมือเวลาที่ผมคุย หรือเวลาที่ผมเอาแต่ตัดอย่างเดียว ไม่ยอมคุยโต้ตอบกับลูกค้า)

แต่ที่ผมเล่ามาทั้งหมดนี้ จะไม่เกิดขึ้นในวันนี้ครับ เพราะผมมีภารกิจสำคัญกว่านั้น!!

นั่นก็คือ การตามหาร้านตัดสูทที่คุณฮาร์ททำงานอยู่

ผมไม่เคยเข้าร้านตัดเสื้อสูทหรือไม่เคยมีญาติเป็นช่างตัดเสื้อมาก่อน ผมก็แค่อยากรู้ว่าร้านตัดเสื้อสูทมันเป็นยังไง ก็เท่านั้นเองครับ

ผมคิดว่าร้านตัดเสื้อสูทไม่น่าจะมีอยู่ทั่วไปทุกมุมถนนเหมือนร้านตัดผม เพราะงั้นก็คงหาร้านที่คุณฮาร์ททำงานอยู่ได้ไม่ยากเย็นนัก

 

แต่ไม่เลยครับ...

 

ถึงแม้วันนี้จะไม่มีฝนตก แต่อากาศเย็นชื้นหลังวันฝนตกก็ทำให้ผมรู้สึกหนาวจนต้องรูดซิปจัมเปอร์ตัวเก่งขึ้นไปถึงคอเพื่อให้ร่างกายรู้สึกอบอุ่นขึ้น

ผมลองเดินดูตรอกซอกซอยที่อยู่ใกล้ๆ กับร้านบาร์เบอร์ เลยไปจนถึงสถานีรถไฟ มีร้านตัดเสื้ออยู่ 2-3 ร้าน แต่พอลองส่องๆ เข้าไปในร้าน ก็ดูเหมือนจะไม่มีคนที่แต่งตัวคล้ายๆ กับคุณฮาร์ทเลย 

ใช่แล้ว! 

คุณฮาร์ทบอกเองว่าเขาไม่ค่อยรู้จักแถวๆ นี้ แสดงว่าเขาคงอยู่ที่อื่น และร้านของเขาก็ต้องไม่อยู่แถวนี้เหมือนกัน 

ผมหยิบสมาร์ทโฟนขึ้นมา แล้วลองเสิร์ชดูว่ามีร้านตัดเสื้อที่อยู่ในละแวกนี้อีกบ้างมั้ย 

เขาอาจจะอยู่ห่างออกไปซัก 2-3 สถานี 

หรือจริงๆแล้วเขาอาจจะอยู่ไกลมาก

เป็นไปไม่ได้หรอก แล้วเขาจะมาตัดผมที่ร้านนี้ได้ยังไงกันล่ะ

จะว่าไป เขารู้จักร้านตัดผมร้านนี้ได้ยังไง ใครแนะนำเขามา

บ้าชิบ

ผมเจอคุณฮาร์ทมาทั้งหมด 3 ครั้ง แต่สิ่งที่ผมรู้คือ เขาชื่อ ฮาร์ท (ชื่อจริงผมก็ไม่เคยถาม ให้ตายสิ!) ทำงานที่ร้านตัดเสื้อสูทเก่าแก่

และ...

และ...

โอเค ผมยอมรับก็ได้ว่ารู้แค่นี้แหละ 

ผมถอนหายใจหนึ่งที ก่อนจะลองเสิร์ชลงไปในกูเกิ้ล 

 

.....!!!!

ผมเจอแล้ว!

\--------------

ผมเดินไปตามทางจนในที่สุดผมก็เจอร้านตัดสูทที่อยู่หัวมุมแยกพอดี ร้านเดียวกับที่ผมเห็นมันปรากฏอยู่ในกูเกิ้ล 

ตัวตึกที่ทำจากอิฐสีงาอ่อน ทำให้ตัวร้านดูยิ่งใหญ่และทันสมัย คลาสสิค มีระดับ

ผมมาแถวนี้บ่อยๆ ช่วงที่ยังอยู่มหาลัย มาช็อปปิ้งและเดินเล่นกับพวกเพื่อนๆ 

แต่ก็ไม่ยักกะเคยสังเกตว่ามีร้านตัดสูทอยู่แถวนี้มาก่อน 

ผมเปิดประตูเข้าไปภายในร้าน พนักงานสาวผมบลอนด์ในชุดสูทเข้ารูปสีกรมท่าหันมาจากเชลฟ์โชว์เสื้อเชิ้ตและทักทายผมอย่างสุภาพ 

"สวัสดีค่ะ ไม่ทราบว่าได้นัดเอาไว้หรือเปล่าคะ"  
เธอปรี่เข้ามาหาผมด้วยรอยยิ้มก็จริง แต่ผมเห็นว่าเธอมองผมหัวจรดเท้า ก็แหงล่ะ เด็กกิ๊กก๊อกแต่งตัวเหมือนจะไปเต้นฮิปฮอปเข้ามาในร้านสูทหรูขนาดนี้ เป็นใครใครก็ต้องมอง

"ปะ...เปล่าครับ ผมแค่ เอ่อ ขอดูทั่วๆ..."

"ถ้าต้องการอะไรเรียกพนักงานได้เลยนะคะ"  
เธอพูดด้วยรอยยิ้มก่อนจะเดินกลับไปที่เชลฟ์เสื้อเชิ้ตที่เธอยังจัดไม่เรียบร้อย 

ผมรู้สึกผ่อนคลายขึ้นเมื่อพนักงานเดินจากไป ผมมองไปทั่วร้านเพื่อมองดูพนักงานที่ลักษณะท่าทางคล้ายๆ กับคนที่ผมตามหาอยู่ 

แต่ก็ไม่เจอที่ใกล้เคียงเลย

ผมทำเป็นเดินดูรอบๆ ร้านสักครู่ ก่อนที่จะผลักประตูออกไปสู่ถนนใหญ่ ลมเย็นๆ พัดผ่านมาทำให้ผมต้องรีบซุกมือลงไปในกระเป๋าเสื้อ และก้าวยาวๆ ให้ออกห่างจากร้าน

ผมหันกลับไปมองป้ายร้านสีดำขนาดใหญ่ที่มีตัวอักษรสีขาวเขียนชื่อร้านไว้

Spencer Hart

เอ็กซี่ นายมันโง่มาก

มันจะเป็นไปได้ยังไงว่าคุณฮาร์ทจะเป็นเจ้าของร้านที่ชื่อว่า"ฮาร์ท"เหมือนกัน

เรื่องนี้จะไม่มีทางรู้ไปถึงหูร็อกซี่และชาร์ลี่แน่นอน

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keyword : "tailor shop in london HART"
> 
> ลองกดไปดูกันนะคะ :)
> 
> ตอนหน้าเจอกับTrio eggsy-roxy-charlie จ้า


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ในที่สุดทรีโอสุดฮาก็ออกโรงแล้วจ้าาาา

"คราวนี้ฉันขอให้เธอช่วยตัดสั้นหน่อยได้มั้ย? เพราะฉันอาจจะไม่ได้กลับมาที่นี่สักพัก" 

 

เสียงของคุณฮาร์ทดังขึ้นทันทีที่ผมคลุมผ้าคลุมซอยให้เขา

 

ขอบคุณพระเจ้า! แสดงว่าเขาก็ยังโอเคกับทรงผมที่ผมออกแบบให้คราวนั้น

 

"ไม่มีปัญหาครับคุณฮาร์ท ผมจะตัดสั้นให้เหมือนครั้งนั้นที่คุณชอบ ดีมั้ยครับ?" ผมพูดพลางเช็คความยาวของผมไปทั่วๆ พร้อมกับมองกระจกเพื่อนึกอิมเมจทรงผมที่จะตัด

 

"ขอบคุณมาก ฉันเชื่อใจช่างเอกอยู่แล้ว"

 

อะไรนะ..?

 

เมื่อกี้คุณฮาร์ทบอกว่า ช่างเอก?

 

ผมพยายามกลั้นยิ้มเอาไว้ ไม่ให้ออกนอกหน้าจนเกินไป ก่อนจะเริ่มลงกรรไกรที่ปลายผมของอีกฝ่ายทีละน้อย

 

จะว่าไป เมื่อตะกี้เขาบอกว่าจะไม่กลับมาที่นี่สักพัก แสดงว่าเขาก็จะไม่มาเป็นลูกค้าสักพักงั้นเหรอ...

 

ผมน่าจะชวนเขาคุยเรื่องนี้สักหน่อย 

 

ก็แค่ หาเรื่องคุยเท่านั้น เป็นการฝึก “ปาก” แบบที่เมอร์ลินสอนผม

 

"คุณไปทำงานที่อื่นหรือครับ? ที่บอกว่าจะไม่กลับมาสักพัก"

 

"ใช่ ฉันมีงานที่ต้องไปทำ" อีกฝ่ายยกคิ้วขึ้นสูงก่อนจะพูดต่อ "จริงๆ ก็คือ ฉันต้องขึ้นเครื่องไปเบอร์ลินคืนนี้ กว่าจะได้กลับมาอีกทีก็คงเข้าหน้าร้อนของที่นี่แล้ว" 

 

คุณฮาร์ทจะไปเบอร์ลิน 

 

และจะกลับมาอีกทีหน้าร้อน

 

นั่นมันอีก 2 เดือนเลยนะ เอ็กซี่!

 

"ว้าว..."

 

ใจเย็น เอ็กซี่ นายต้องคุยต่อ

 

"เบอร์ลิน ผมไม่เคยไปเยอรมันมาก่อน ผมสนใจปราสาทของที่นั่นมาก ผมมีดีวีดีโบราณสถานในกรุงเบอร์ลิน ถ้าคุณสนใจผมเอามาให้คุณยืมได้นะ" ผมพูดออกไปค่อนข้างยาว เพื่อที่ตัวผมเองจะได้เลิกสนใจคำว่า "2 เดือน" ที่ตัวผมเองคำนวณภายในเสี้ยววิถึงระยะเวลาที่ผมจะไม่ได้เจอลูกค้าคนนี้ และแน่นอน ผมไม่ลืมที่จะส่งรอยยิ้มไปพร้อมกับประโยคโง่ๆ ที่ผมพูดออกไป 

 

จริงสิ...เขาเพิ่งบอกเมื่อกี้ว่าเขาจะเดินทาง "คืนนี้"

 

"โอ้ว ใช่ คุณบอกว่าคุณต้องขึ้นเครื่องคืนนี้" 

 

ผมพูดประโยคโง่ๆ ออกไปจริงๆ ด้วย ให้ตายสิ 

 

"ผมเดาว่าคุณคงอยากไปดูความอลังการของปราสาทที่เบอร์ลินด้วยตาของคุณเองมากกว่า" ผมแอบเหลือบมองหน้าของคุณฮาร์ท ผ่านกระจก และนั้นทำให้ผมต้องรีบหลบตาเขา เพราะดวงตาสีน้ำตาลคู่นั้นมีแววหม่นลง 

 

ผมคงมองผิดเอง แต่ผมก็ไม่กล้าที่จะย้อนกลับไปมองมันอีกครั้งแน่นอน

 

"ฉันขอบคุณมากที่เธอใจดีกับฉัน ฉันเกรงว่าในครั้งนี้ฉันจะไม่มีเวลาไปดูปราสาทที่เธอว่าไว้ แต่...แต่ฉันก็ชอบโบราณสถานพวกนี้มากเหมือนกัน เอาไว้คราวหน้า ถ้าฉันต้องไปที่ไหนอีก ฉันจะรีบบอกเธอแต่เนิ่นๆ เผื่อว่าเธอจะมีดีวีดีเกี่ยวกับที่ที่ฉันจะไปอีก" 

 

อีกครั้งที่น้ำเสียงอ่อนโยนของเขาทำให้ผมรู้สึกอบอุ่นอย่างประหลาด ผมยิ้มให้เขาผ่านกระจกก่อนจะพูดออกไปอย่างอารมณ์ดี

 

"ผมมีอีกเยอะเลย ถ้าคุณสนใจ" 

 

อย่าเพิ่งไปบอกเขานะครับ จริงๆ แล้วผมมีแค่เยอรมัน เป็นแผ่นที่แถมมาตอนซื้อเครื่องเล่นดีวีดี สงสัยว่าผมอาจจะต้องไปแวะร้านขายดีวีดีซักหน่อยแล้ว

 

"ฉันดีใจที่........" 

 

เหมือนคุณฮาร์ทจะพูดอะไรสักอย่าง แต่พอดีกับที่เก้าอี้ข้างๆ เปิดสวิตช์ไดร์ผมกลบเสียงของเขาไปจนหมด

 

"ครับ? คุณฮาร์ท" ผมหยุดมือก่อนที่จะก้มหน้าลงไปให้ใกล้กับศีรษะของเขา รอฟังเสียงของคุณฮาร์ทอีกครั้ง

 

"ฉันบอกว่าฉันดีใจที่ได้เธอช่วยจัดการผมของฉันก่อนที่ฉันจะไป"

 

ผมก็อยากจะบอกว่า ผมดีใจที่คุณให้เกียรติผมนะครับ

 

"ด้วยความยินดีครับคุณฮาร์ท"

 

\----

"เขาจีบนายหรือนายจีบเขา?"

 

เบียร์ที่ผมกำลังดื่มอยู่เกือบจะพรวดออกมาใส่หน้าเพื่อนๆ ผมเสียแล้ว 

 

"ชาร์ลี..." ผมส่งสายตาเซ็งๆ ไปให้เพื่อนตัวแสบของผมที่พูดจาไม่ดูกาละเทศะ "ไม่มีใครจีบใครทั้งนั้น"

 

"แล้วเขาอยู่แถวไหน?" 

 

นี่ก็อีกคน...เพื่อนสาวของผมก็ร่วมวงด้วย

 

"ไม่รู้สิ ชั้นไม่เคยถาม แต่ชั้นเคยไปสำรวจแถวๆ ร้านว่ามีร้านตัดเสื้อสูทบ้างมั้ย แต่ก็ไม่เคยเห็นเขาเลยนะ"

 

"แล้วสรุป...เขามีครอบครัวรึยัง?" 

 

"...ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน ฉันไม่เคยถามเขา"

 

"นี่คุยกันมาตั้ง 4-5 ครั้ง..."

 

"3 ครั้งเอง ร็อกซ์" ผมแก้จำนวนครั้งให้เพื่อนของผมเข้าใจ

 

"นายบอกว่าครั้งแรกนายไม่ได้คุยกับเขาเลย งั้นก็นับเป็น 2 ครั้ง..."

"..."

ไม่น่าเปิดประเด็นนี้ขึ้นมาเลย ให้ตายสิ!

ตอนนี้ผมนั่งอยู่ที่บาร์เจ้าประจำกับเพื่อนสนิทของผม ชาร์ลี่และร็อกซี่ ทั้งสองคนเป็นเพื่อนผมตั้งแต่สมัยที่เรียนมหาลัย  
หลังจากที่เรียนจบ ผมรับจ๊อบหลายอย่าง เปลี่ยนไปเรื่อย จนกระทั่งเก็บเงินไปเรียนตัดผม ร็อกซี่เรียนต่อปริญญาโท ส่วนชาร์ลีทำงานที่บริษัทของครอบครัว พวกเรามักจะนัดเจอกันทุกเดือน หรือจริงๆ ก็เกือบๆ จะทุกอาทิตย์ บางครั้งก็ไปสุมหัวกันอยู่ที่ห้องใครห้องนึง สั่งพิซซ่าแล้วเปิดแผ่นดูหนังสยองขวัญด้วยกัน

ผมไม่รู้จะโต้ตอบอะไรกลับไปที่ชาร์ลีดี ได้แต่กัดฟันกรอดๆ ก่อนจะกระดกเบียร์ขึ้นดื่มเพื่อกลืนความรู้สึกเขินๆ ลงคอไป

"แล้วเขา...." ร็อกซี่เป็นฝ่ายพูดขึ้นเพื่อทำลายความเงิบ เอ้ย ความเงียบอีกครั้ง "ใส่แหวนรึเปล่า?" 

"...คิดว่าไม่นะ...แต่ฉันก็ไม่ได้สังเกต"

"ให้ตายสิ เอ็กซี่! นายคุยอะไรกันเนี่ย! ทำไมไม่รู้ว่าเขาอยู่ที่ไหน ทำอะไร แล้วนี่...แต่งงานรึยังก็ไม่รู้!"

ร็อกซี่กระแทกแก้วเบียร์ลงกับโต๊ะ พร้อมๆ กับส่งเสียงแหลมออกมาอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์ หางตาผมแอบเห็นว่าชาร์ลีสะดุ้ง สองมือรีบคว้าแก้วเบียร์ที่เกือบจะหมดแล้วไว้อย่างระมัดระวัง

"อย่างน้อย..." ผมบ่นอุบอิบ "ฉันก็รู้ว่าเขาเป็นช่างตัดสูท...."

เพื่อนสาวผมถอนหายใจ

"ฉันบอกเลย เอ็กซี่ คราวหน้าที่เขามาที่ร้าน นายต้องถามให้ได้ว่าเขาแต่งงานมีครอบครัวรึยัง!" เขาชี้หน้าผมพร้อมส่งคลื่นพลังอาฆาตบางอย่างออกมา

"ถ้าเขามีครอบครัวแล้ว แล้วยังไงล่ะ?"

ชาร์ลและร็อกซ์มองหน้ากัน เหมือนไม่เข้าใจกับคำถามของผม ก่อนที่จะกรอกตาพร้อมกันโดยไม่ได้นัดหมาย 

"นายก็จะได้จบความเวิ่นเว้อของนายไว้แต่เพียงเท่านี้ไงเล่า เอ็กซี่!"

 

เวิ่นเว้อเหรอ...?

เดี๋ยวนะ 

นี่ผมกำลังทำอะไรอยู่ ผมเอาแต่พูดเรื่องลูกค้าคนนึงของผมที่ชื่อว่าฮาร์ทให้กับเพื่อนของผมฟัง  
ผมต้องการอะไรกันแน่วะเนี่ย? 

ผมก้มมองน้ำสีอำพันที่แทบไม่เหลือฟองในแก้วเบียร์ ยิ้มเยาะกับตัวเอง 

"ฉันว่า...ลูก 2 หลานซัก 3" 

ผมพูด ก่อนจะกระดกเบียร์ที่เหลืออยู่ครึ่งนึงจนหมด

ชาร์ลีกับร็อกซี่มองหน้ากัน ก่อนที่ชาร์ลีจะพูดต่อ "แต่เขาก็ยังจ้องนายไม่วางตาเลยไม่ใช่เหรอ?"

ผมแค่นหัวเราะออกมา 

"ก็ใช่...แต่ชั้นอาจจะคิดไปเอง..." ผมเงยมองรอบๆ หาบริกรเพื่อสั่งเบียร์แก้วใหม่ "เฮ้! ขอเพิ่มแก้วนึง" 

"เอ็กซี่...นายอาจจะลืมนับไปนะ แต่นั้นคือแก้วที่ 3 ภายใน 45 นาที" ร็อกซ์พูดกับผม เหมือนน้ำเสียงจะดูเป็นห่วงผมนิดหน่อย

"42 นาที ถ้าให้นับจริงๆ" ชาร์ลีเหลือบดูตัวเลขดิจิตอลที่หน้าจอมือถือ พร้อมๆ กับเฉลยข้อสงสัยเรื่องเวลา 

ผมขยิบตาให้เพื่อนผม 

"หรือจริงๆ แล้ว..." ผมพูดต่อ "เขาอาจจะไม่ได้สนใจอะไรในตัวชั้นเลยก็ได้"

...สนใจในตัวเรา...

เดี๋ยวๆๆๆๆๆ 

คุณฮาร์ทเขาจะสนใจอะไรในตัวเรางั้นเหรอ?

สุภาพบุรุษมาดเนี้ยบ ไหล่กว้าง สูงสง่า มาพร้อมกับสูทสั่งตัดและเสื้อเชิ้ตผ้าเนื้อดี 

 

"ฉันว่าเขาต้องรวยมากแน่ๆ เพื่อน หรือบางที..." 

...เขาอาจจะแค่เล่นๆ กับเรา...

 

ประโยคๆ หนึ่งแว้บเข้ามาในสมองของเขา เป็นเวลาเดียวกับที่บริกรยกแก้วเบียร์แก้วใหม่มาเสิร์ฟตรงหน้า

 

"บางทีอะไร?" ร็อกซ์ถามผม

แต่สิ่งที่ผมทำได้ คือยิ้มให้เพื่อนของผมทั้งสองและส่ายหัวเบาๆ ก่อนจะยกแก้วเบียร์ที่มีฟองหนาฟูอยู่บริเวณปากแก้วขึ้นดึ่ม

 

ร็อกซี่กับชาร์ลีมองหน้ากันอีกครั้ง 

 

"เอ็กซี่ ชั้นว่านายเมาแล้วหล่ะ" 

 

"เพิ่งจะแก้วที่สามเองเพื่อน ไม่เอาหน่า" แล้วผมก็ขยับแก้วเบียร์ของตัวเองไปชนกับแก้วเบียร์ของเพื่อนทั้งสองคนที่วางอยู่ที่โต๊ะดังเคร้งๆ 

อ่อ...ใช่ๆ ผมมีเรื่องที่ยังไม่ได้เล่าให้เพื่อนๆ ฟัง 

 

"มีเรื่องนึงที่ชั้นยังไม่เข้าใจ" ผมเปิดประเด็นใหม่ เพื่อทำลายความเงียบ "...เมื่อครั้งล่าสุดที่เขามาตัดผม ตอนที่เขาอยู่ที่เตียงสระผม ชั้นทำแว่นเขาหล่นออกมาจากแท่นวางแล้ว..."

"แล้วอะไร อย่าบอกนะว่าเป็นแว่นสปายแบบในหนัง!?"

"ชาร์ลส์..." ผมหันขวับไปหาเพื่อนผม ใช้น้ำเสียงเซ็งเป็ดสุดๆ ให้ชาร์ลีเข้าใจ "มันจะเป็นแบบนั้นได้ยังไงเล่า! คือ ชั้นลองหยิบแว่นเขาขึ้นมาแล้วปรากฏว่า มันเป็นแค่แว่นแฟชั่น มันไม่ได้เป็นเลนส์สำหรับคนตาสั้นหรือยาว"

ร็อกซี่และชาร์ลีหันมองหน้ากันอีกครั้ง พวกเขาทำตาโตก่อนจะหัวเราะออกมาพร้อมกัน

"ชั้นว่านายใกล้จะขายออกแล้วล่ะ" ร็อกซ์พูดก่อนที่จะยกเบียร์ขึ้นมาดื่ม

"แต่นายก็ต้องระวังด้วยล่ะ ว่าสุดท้ายนายอาจจะเป็นแค่ rent boy หรือไม่ก็เด็กในสังกัด" ชาร์ลีต่อกลับมาด้วยน้ำเสียงร่าเริง แล้วก็ยกแก้วเบียร์ขึ้นดื่มจนหมด 

ผมรู้สึกได้ถึงความดี้ด้าที่เพื่อนๆ ของผมทั้งสองส่งมาที่ผม 

 

ให้ตายสิ!!! 

 

ขอบคุณมากนะไอ้เพื่อนยาก!!!

 

\-------------

และแล้ว ผมกับเพื่อน ก็ค่อยๆ พากันออกมาจากร้านประจำ ในสภาพเบาหวิว

ใช่ครับ ผมรู้สึกได้เลยว่าตัวผมเบามาก เบาเหมือนเดินอยู่บนแมชเมลโล่ จนเพื่อนๆ ของผมทั้งสองคนต้องคอยล็อคแขนของผมไม่ให้ลอยขึ้นฟ้า

 

"บอกให้พอได้แล้ว ก็ยังจะสั่งออนเดอะร็อคอีกแก้ว เพื่อนนายนี่ไม่ไหวเลยนะ"

"อ๊าว กลายเป็นเพื่อนชั้นเฉยเลยนะร็อกซ์ แล้วใครล่ะที่แกล้งแหย่มันจนมันซัดเบียร์เพิ่มอีกสองแก้ว" 

"ชั้นจะเท็กซ์ค่าเหล้าที่ชั้นออกให้ก่อนคืนนี้ทิ้งไว้ในเครื่องเอ็กซี่ก็แล้วกัน"

ผมฟังเพื่อนๆ ของผมเถียงกันไปเถียงกันมาอยู่สักพัก ก่อนที่ร็อกซี่จะทิ้งผมไว้กับชาร์ลี ผมเห็นร็อกซ์โบกมือลาชาร์ลีก่อนจะเดินลงบันไดรถไฟใต้ดินหายไปกับความมืด 

"ไป! ไอ้ลูกหมา อีกบล็อคเดียวก็ถึงบ้านแล้ว" ชาร์ลีพูดกับผม เขาประคองไหล่ผมแล้วพาผมก้าวทีละก้าวไปตามฟุตบาธ 

"เฮ้...ชาร์ล"

"หือ? ว่าไงไอ้เพื่อนยาก หายเมาแล้วเหรอ"

"ชั้นจะทำไงถ้าเขามีครอบครัวแล้ว..."

ผมไม่เห็นหน้าชาร์ลี แต่ผมได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะเบาๆ ที่หูขวา 

"ก็ถ้านายโอเคที่จะเป็นแค่เด็กในสังกัด มันก็ไม่เสียหายนิ!"

ผมไม่เข้าใจ...ทำไมคำถามพวกนี้ยังคงวนเวียนอยู่ในหัวของผมไม่หายไปเสียที 

"ชั้นไม่เข้าใจเลยชาร์ล ทำไมชั้นถึงเลิกคิดเรื่องนี้ไม่ได้"

"ก็เพราะนายคิดถึงมิสเตอร์ฮาร์ทลูกค้ากิตติมศักดิ์ของนายยังไงล่ะ"

 

คิดถึง...

คิดถึงเหรอ...

 

"ชั้นจะคิดถึงเขาไปทำไม"

"โอ้ย...เอ็กซี่ แล้วสองสามเดือนที่ผ่านมา ที่นายมัวแต่เล่าเรื่องคุณฮาร์ทให้ชั้นกับร็อกซ์ฟังทุกครั้งที่เจอหน้ากัน แม้แต่เจบีก็ยังดูออกว่านายคิดถึงเขา พับผ่าสิ!!!"

 

จู่ๆ ผมก็เหมือนเข้าใจอะไรบางอย่างขึ้นมา

 

ผมคิดถึงเขา 

ผมคิดถึงมิสเตอร์ฮาร์ท 

ตอนนี้เขาไปเยอรมนี เขาบอกว่าจะกลับมาช่วงหน้าร้อน

บางครั้งผมก็นั่งดูพยากรณ์อากาศว่าที่เบอร์ลินอุ่นขึ้นบ้างรึยังในแอพบนมือถือ 

เวลาที่ผมได้ยินรายงานข่าวทางทีวีที่เกียวกับเยอรมัน ผมชอบนั่งฟังมันจนจบเสมอ

ว่างๆ ผมก็สงสัยว่าเขาจะไปตัดผมที่ไหนตอนที่เขาอยู่ที่นั่น 

ผมเคยคิดเล่นๆ อีกนั่นแหละ ว่าถ้าคุณฮาร์ทเขาไม่กลับมาที่ร้านแล้ว ผมจะมีโอกาสเจอเขาอีกมั้ย... 

 

"เฮ้ เอ็กซี่ นายหยุดเดินทำไม นายโอเคมั้ย เดี๋ยวจะถึงบ้านชั้นแล้ว"

เสียงของเพื่อนผมเรียกสติของผมให้กลับคืนมา 

ผมหันไปมองชาร์ลี ผมรู้สึกได้ว่าหน้าของเพื่อนผมไม่ค่อยชัด เหมือนมีของเหลวอะไรบางอย่างมากั้นใบหน้าของเขาไว้

"เฮ้! เอ็กซี่! นายร้องไห้ทำไมเพื่อน เกิดอะไรขึ้น!"

 

ร้องไห้เหรอ...

ผมยกมือตัวเองขึ้นมาเพื่อสัมผัสที่หางตา ที่ตอนนี้อุ่นชื้นและมีร่องรอยของของเหลวใสๆ อาบอยู่

เพื่อนของผมโผกอดผมพร้อมกับเสียงหัวเราะร่วน 

 

"ชาร์ลี ชั้นว่าชั้นต้องบ้าไปแล้วแน่ๆ เลย"

"ใช่! เอ็กซี่ นายมันบ้า! และนายเมามาก ชั้นไม่เคยเห็นนายเป็นเอามากขนาดนี้เลยนะ ไม่ว่าจะเป็นสาวต่างมหาลัยที่นายเคยพยายามจะจีบ เดี๋ยวชั้นต้องรีบส่งข้อความไปบอกร็อกซ์ซะแล้ว"

"ชาร์ล..."

"หือ?"

"ถ้าเขาไม่กลับมาแล้ว นายกับร็อกซ์จะยังอยู่ข้างๆ ชั้นใช่มั้ย"

เขาผลักผมออกห่างเพื่อมองหน้าผมชัดๆ เพื่อนผมสตั้นไปสามวิ ก่อนที่จะระเบิดเสียงหัวเราะออกมาอีกระลอก

"อยู่สิ!" เขาพูดแล้วก็กอดผมอีกครั้ง "ชั้นไม่มีวันทิ้งนายไปไหนแน่นอน ไอ้ลูกหมาของชั้น" 

ผมรู้สึกได้ถึงน้ำเสียงที่จริงใจ เพื่อนของผมถึงปากจะไม่ค่อยดีเท่าไหร่ แต่มันก็ไม่เคยปล่อยให้ผมเคว้งคว้างอยู่คนเดียวในเวลาที่ผมต้องการใครสักคนเป็นเพื่อน 

ผมสวมกอดเพื่อนของผมเต็มแรง ซึ่งอาจจะแรงเกินไปจนเพื่อนของผมก้าวตกฟุตบาธ และเกือบจะโดนแท็กซี่ที่แล่นผ่านมาเฉี่ยว เขากร่นด่าผม แต่ผมไม่สนใจ ก่อนจะกอดคอกันเดินเป๋ๆ ไปจนถึงห้องของชาร์ลี


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ในที่สุดเอ็กซี่ก็รู้ใจตัวเองแล้วค่ะ  
> แต่ถ้าอีกคนไม่รู้จะทำไงดี แง~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ขอโทษที่หายไปนานนะคะกับเรื่องนี้ อยากจะเขียนเพิ่มอีกสักหน่อย แต่ก็ไม่มีเวลาจริงๆ 
> 
> แต่เรื่องนี้จะไม่ hopeless แน่นอนนะ 555+ เรามั่นใจ เดี๋ยวหนังเข้าเมื่อไหร่ก็จะฟีตเขียนต่อเองนั่นแหละ

หลังจากที่ผมเริ่มเข้าใจตัวเองแล้วว่าผม...เอ่อ...ชอบ...ชอบคุณฮาร์ท (เสียงเบา) ไม่กี่อาทิตย์ต่อมา เมอร์ลินก็บอกผมว่าคุณฮาร์ทนัดวันมาตัดผมที่ร้าน ตอนที่เมอร์ลินบอกผม ผมเกือบไถ่แบตเตอเรียนบนหัวลูกค้าอีกคนพลาด ช่วงนั้นผมรีบไปร้านดีวีดีลองซื้อพวกสารคดีท่องเที่ยวต่างแดนมานั่งดูจนร็อกซี่และชาร์ลีหลับคาโซฟาตอนที่ผมเปิดดีวีดีเบลเยี่ยมดูอย่างตื่นตาตื่นใจ 

และแน่นอน เผื่อถ้าคุณฮาร์ทอยากจะเปลี่ยนทรงผมขึ้นมาล่ะก็ ตอนนี้ไม่ต้องห่วงแล้ว เพราะช่วงที่เขาไม่อยู่ ผมฝึกมือตัวเองในการใช้กรรไกรและแบตเตอเรียนให้ดูโปรมากขึ้น แม้แต่ท่าทางในการตัดผมก็ต้องดูดีเพื่อสร้างความประทับใจให้กับลูกค้าอีกด้วย 

ความจริงคือ ตั้งแต่ที่ผมเริ่มจะคิดแต่เรื่องของคุณฮาร์ท ผมเลยต้องฝึกตัวเองมากขึ้นๆ ตั้งเป้าไว้ว่าไม่ว่าจะใจเต้นรัวแค่ไหน ก็จะไม่ลืมขยับกรรไกรเด็ดขาด

 

แต่การเจอกันครั้งนี้...

 

"คุณฮาร์ท ยินดีต้อนรับครับ ไม่เจอกันนานนะครับ"

 

"เอ็กซี่...เธอเป็นยังไงบ้าง" 

 

...ผมรู้สึกได้ว่าน้ำเสียงของเขาเปลี่ยนไป

 

สายตาที่เขามองผมเมื่อตอนที่เข้ามาในร้านก็ดูหมองๆ 

 

"ก็ดีครับ"

 

...หรือผมอาจจะคิดไปเอง...

 

แต่ใบหน้าของคุณฮาร์ทดูไม่สดใสเหมือนทุกครั้งที่ผมเห็นเขา 

 

ริ้วรอยมีเพิ่มขึ้นอย่างเห็นได้ชัด 

 

ร่องบุ๋มที่ใต้ตาบ่งบอกถึงความเหนื่อยสะสมจากการทำงาน

 

คุณฮาร์ทยิ้มให้ผมในขณะเดียวกันก็ใช้สายตาสำรวจผมไปทั่ว ตั้งแต่ใบหน้าของผมรวมไปถึงเสื้อผ้า แต่เพียงแค่ชั่วครู่เท่านั้น ริมฝีปากของอีกฝ่ายก็กลับมาเหยียดตรงเหมือนเดิม 

 

ไม่สิ ไม่เหมือนเดิม 

 

ไม่เหมือนทุกครั้งที่เขายิ้มให้กับผม

 

ผมรีบผายมือให้เขานั่งลงที่เก้าอี้ตัวเดิม จัดแจงให้เก้าอี้อยู่ในระดับที่เหมาะสมก่อนจะถามความต้องการของอีกฝ่าย

 

"วันนี้ให้ผมตัดสั้นเหมือนคราวก่อนไหมครับคุณฮาร์ท" ผมจ้องหน้าเขาผ่านกระจกบานเดิม คุณฮาร์ทสบตาผมในกระจกเพียงแค่แว้บเดียว แล้วเขาก็เบนสายตาไปทางอื่น 

 

"ไม่เป็นไร ชั้นขอแบบทุกทีก็แล้วกัน ขอบคุณ" 

 

...แปลก...

 

ปกติแล้วคุณฮาร์ทจะจ้องตาผมทุกครั้งที่พูดคำว่าขอบคุณ

 

ผมยังคงยิ้มให้กับเขา ก่อนจะเชิญให้เขาไปสระผมที่เตียง

 

\--------- 

 

"เบอร์ลินเป็นยังไงบ้างครับ" 

 

ผมเริ่มเปิดบทสนทนา หลังจากที่คุณฮาร์ทกลับมานั่งที่เก้าอี้และคลุมผ้าคลุมซอยให้เขาเรียบร้อยแล้ว

 

"เป็นเมืองที่สวยมาก ผู้คนที่นั้นก็ค่อนข้างเป็นมิตรกว่าที่ชั้นคิดไว้ แต่น่าเสียดายที่ชั้นไม่มีโอกาสได้เยี่ยมชมพิพิธภัณฑ์ของที่นั่นสักเท่าไหร่" 

 

ผมรู้สึกได้ว่าน้ำเสียงของคุณฮาร์ทกลับมาเป็นปกติแล้ว เมื่อตะกี้ผมคงคิดมากไปเอง 

 

"งานของคุณต้องรัดตัวมากแน่ๆ คงเป็นสามเดือนที่คุณคงอยากทานสโคนใจจะขาดอะไรแบบนั้นหรือเปล่าครับ" ผมพูดติดตลกเพื่อให้คุณฮาร์ทยิ้มหรือไม่ก็หัวเราะเบาๆ ออกมา

 

"อืม...ใช่..." 

 

ผิดคาดครับ 

 

เขาไม่หัวเราะกับมุกของผมเลยสักนิด 

 

แถมตอบแบบขอไปทียังไงยังงั้น 

 

"...จริงๆแล้ว" เขาพูดต่อ "มันคือ 2 เดือนที่ฉันต้องทนกินสโคนที่ไม่ค่อยจะถูกใจเท่าไหร่ ฉันกลับมาลอนดอนเมื่อเดือนที่แล้วน่ะ"

 

แสดงว่าเขาคงไปตัดผมมาจากที่อื่นแล้วแน่ๆ เพราะความยาวผมของคุณฮาร์ทไม่ได้ยาวกว่าปกติเท่าไรนัก 

 

แต่เอาวะ!! จะไปตัดที่ไหนมาก็ช่าง!

 

คำถามนี้ต้องถามให้ได้ ไม่งั้นร็อกซ์ด่าเช็ดแน่เลย

 

"งั้นเหรอครับ...ครอบครัวของคุณต้องคิดถึงคุณมากแน่ๆ จะว่าไป..." ผมกลืนน้ำลายเอื้อกใหญ่หนึ่งที ก่อนจะพูดในสิ่งที่อยากรู้มานาน 

 

"คุณมีครอบครัวแล้วหรือยังนะครับ ผมไม่แน่ใจว่าผมเคยถามไปหรือยัง?"

 

ลูกค้าของผมนิ่งไปครู่นึง เขาถอนหายใจเบาๆ ก่อนจะตอบกลับมา 

 

"งานที่ชั้นทำไม่ควรมีห่วงหรือคนที่รออยู่ที่บ้าน"

 

หือ? 

 

หมายความว่าอะไร???

 

หมายความว่าคุณฮาร์ทยังไม่มีครอบครัวใช่มั้ย??

 

....เยสสสสส....

 

คุณฮาร์ทไม่มีครอบครัว เยสสสส

 

แต่เดี๋ยวก่อน!!!!

 

ผมแกล้งหัวเราะออกมา

 

"คุณพูดเป็นเล่น! อย่างน้อยคุณก็ต้องมีคนที่ถูกใจและพาไปดินเนอร์ใต้แสงเทียนอยู่บ่อยๆ งานของคุณก็น่าจะได้พบคนมากอยู่นะครับ"

 

ผมพยายามปรับให้น้ำเสียงฟังดูสบายๆ แต่บอกเลยว่าตอนนี้หูผมร้อนและมือผมเย็นมาก

 

"เจอกันตอนทำงาน...ก็เป็นความคิดที่ไม่เลว" คุณฮาร์ทพูดออกมาด้วยน้ำเสียงธรรมดา "แต่บางครั้ง มันก็ไม่ควรจริงจังตั้งแต่แรกแล้ว...." 

 

แล้วเขาก็เงียบไป...

 

เอ๊ะ นี่เราไปสะกิดต่อมอะไรของเขาหรือเปล่า ใจเย็นๆ ลองเปลี่ยนหัวข้อคุยดูดีกว่า

 

"แล้ว...ปกติคุณไปดื่มที่ไหนหรือครับ ผมขอเดาว่าคงจะเป็นเล้านจ์หรูๆ ในโรงแรม แล้วมีดนตรีแจ๊สบรรเลงสดใช่มั้ยครับ"

 

"ชั้นชอบที่จะดื่มคนเดียวที่บ้านมากกว่า"

 

"ฟังดูเหงานะครับ บ้านคุณอยู่ที่ไหน ถ้าคุณอยากหาเพื่อนดื่มแต่ไม่ชอบผู้คนเยอะๆ ผมไปดื่มเป็นเพื่อนได้นะ" 

 

มันมาอีกแล้ว ความรู้สึกสั่นเทิ้มไปทั้งตัว เสียงหัวใจเต้นถี่รัว 

 

ผมสงสัยเหลือเกินว่าเขาจะเข้าใจในสิ่งที่ผมบอกอยู่มั้ยนะ 

 

ผมรอปฏิกิริยาจากลูกค้าของผม เขานิ่งไปสักพัก แต่สายตายังคงจับจ้องที่ใบหน้าของผม เขาอ้าปากค้างไว้เหมือนกำลังจะพูดอะไรบางอย่าง สายตาของเขาดูลุกลี้ลุกลน ก่อนที่จะเปล่งน้ำเสียงที่จริงจังออกมา

 

"เอ็กซี่...ฉัน" 

 

คุณฮาร์ทดูกระอักกระอ่วนยังไงบอกไม่ถูก

 

"ขอบคุณสำหรับความมีน้ำใจ แต่....ฉันไม่อยากให้เธอมาเสียเวลากับคนแก่อย่างฉัน เธอยังอยู่ในวัยที่จะได้ลองอะไรอีกหลายๆ อย่าง เธอควรสนุกให้เต็มที่ และ...ในฐานะที่ฉันผ่านโลกมามากกว่า ฉันขอแนะนำไม่ให้เธอไปถามคำถามแบบนี้กับใครอีกถ้าเธอมีคนที่...เอิ่ม...คบหาอยู่แล้ว"

 

"อะไรนะครับ?"

 

"ฉันขอโทษด้วย แต่ฉันมันก็แค่คนแก่ที่ไม่ชอบการกระทำของวัยรุ่นสมัยนี้สักเท่าไหร่ 'one night stand' พวกนี้มัน 'เสี่ยง' มากกว่างานที่ชั้นทำหลายเท่า"

 

"คุณหมายความว่ายังไง!?"

 

"ฉันหมายความตามนั้นเอ็กซี่ ฉันอยากให้เธอรักตัวเองมากกว่านี้ ถึงฉันจะหัวโบราณในบางเรื่อง แต่ฉันก็รับได้กับความรักที่ไม่แบ่งเพศสภาพ และ...."

 

"คุณฮาร์ท! ผมไม่ค่อยเข้าใจในสิ่งที่คุณพูดเท่าไหร่หรอกนะ ผมไม่รู้ว่าคุณเอาเรื่องพวกนี้มาจากไหน หรือเพราะเห็นผมดูรักสนุกไปวันๆ ก็แล้วแต่คุณจะคิด แต่ผมขอพูดตรงนี้ให้คุณรู้เลยก็แล้วกัน ว่าผมไม่เคยทำตัวแบบที่คุณพูดมา ผมไม่เคยอยากจนต้องไปดักรอตามเสา หรือต้องให้เศรษฐีที่ไหนเลี้ยงหรอกนะ ถ้าคุณคิดว่าผมจะทำแบบนั้นกับคุณล่ะก็ สบายใจได้!!" 

 

ผมไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองหยุดมือจากการตัดผมไปตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ พอรู้สึกตัวอีกที ตอนนี้คนในร้านทุกคนหันมามองผมเป็นตาเดียว 

 

ผมหันกลับไปมองคุณฮาร์ทที่ตอนนี้เงยหน้ามองผมด้วยสายตาที่ผมเองไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่ามันหมายความว่าอะไร แต่นี้อาจจะเป็นไม่กี่ครั้งที่ตาของเราสบกันตรงๆ โดยไม่ผ่านกระจก

 

"ผมขอโทษด้วยที่พนักงานในร้านของผมไม่สุภาพ" 

 

เสียงของเมอร์ลินช่วยกู้สถานการณ์เดดแอร์ระหว่างผมกับคุณฮาร์ทได้อย่างดีเยี่ยม เมอร์ลินดันร่างของผมออกห่างจากเก้าอี้ลูกค้า 

 

"เข้าไปพักด้านใน"

 

"เมอร์ลิน..."

 

"เข้าไปข้างใน เดี๋ยวฉันจัดการเอง"

 

เมอร์ลินพูดกับผมด้วยเสียงเย็นๆ ผมคิดว่าเขาคงโกรธที่ผมพูดจาเสียงดัง และใช้คำพูดไม่ดีกับลูกค้า 

 

แต่ในกรณีนี้ คุณฮาร์ทต่างหากที่พูดไม่ดีกับผมก่อน

 

ผมเดินเข้าไปในส่วนห้องพักพนักงานที่อยู่ด้านในสุดของร้าน ถึงแม้จะได้ยินเสียงเรียกชื่อของตัวเองมาจากด้านหลัง แต่ขาของผมไม่ยอมที่จะหยุดแล้วหันกลับไปมองหาว่าใครคือเจ้าของเสียงเรียกนั้นอีกเลย

 

\----

 

ประมาณครึ่งชั่วโมงกว่าๆ ที่เมอร์ลินเดินขึ้นมาหาผมบนห้องสตูดิโอชั้นสองของร้าน

 

ผมมองหน้าเขา ในดวงตาคมที่จ้องมองผมกลับมาเหมือนไม่เคยมีเรื่องอะไรเกิดขึ้น

 

ผมไม่รู้ว่าเขาคิดอะไร แต่อย่างน้อยผมควรขอโทษเขาที่ทำให้ร้านดูไม่ดี

 

"ผมขอโทษ"

 

"เขาเป็นลูกค้า เธอไม่ควรจะขึ้นเสียงใส่แบบนั้น"

 

"แต่เขาหาว่าผม...เอ่อ...ผมไม่เข้าใจ เขาบอกว่าผมชอบ 'one night stand' เขาเห็นผมเป็นอะไร คิดว่าผมเป็น rentboy รึไง"

 

ยิ่งพูดก็ยิ่งรู้สึกเจ็บ 

 

ทำไม? 

 

"คุณฮาร์ทอาจจะแค่เข้าใจอะไรผิด เขาไม่ใช่คนแบบนั้น"

 

ผมเงยหน้ามองเมอร์ลิน 

 

"เขาเพิ่งมาเป็นลูกค้าที่ร้านเราได้ไม่นาน และทุกครั้งฉันก็ไม่เห็นเขาจะทำตัวไม่ดีใส่นาย"

 

เมอร์ลินว่าอย่างนั้น แล้วก็กระแอมอยู่สองสามที

 

"เอาเป็นว่า ฉันเคลียร์ให้นายเรียบร้อยแล้ว เมื่อกี้ฉันก็ตัดผมให้เขาต่อจากที่นายทำไว้ แล้วเขาก็กลับไปแล้ว"

 

"เขาคงไม่กลับมาแล้วใช่มั้ย?"

 

นั่นเป็นสิ่งสุดท้ายที่ผมไม่อยากจะคิด 

 

"เปล่า...เดี๋ยวเดือนหน้าเขาก็กลับมา"

 

ห๊ะ?

 

เมอร์ลินคงเห็นผมทำหน้างงใส่ เขาจึงพูดต่อ

 

"เขาฝากขอโทษเธอที่เขาพูดจาไม่ดีใส่ แถมจ่ายค่าตัดเพิ่มเป็นสองเท่า แล้วบอกว่าเดือนหน้าเขาก็จะกลับมาให้นายตัดผมให้เขาใหม่"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> อ๊าวววว เฮ้ยยยย ทำไมลุงทำแบบนี้อ่ะคะ!!  
> เกิดไรขึ้น? ลุงคระะะะะ ทำไมทำร้ายจิตใจน้องขนาดนี้
> 
> ติดตามต่อตอนหน้าค่ะ อาจจะอีกนาน 555


	5. -5-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> คราวที่แล้วที่แฮร์รี่พูดจางี่เง่าใส่น้อง มาดูกันค่ะว่าจะลงเอยยังไง

"เขาอยู่ที่ไหน ฉันจะไปตั๊นหน้าเขาสักทีสองที ให้ตายสิ!"

 

เสียงฟึดฟัดของชาร์ลีที่เป็นเดือดเป็นร้อนแทนผม ไม่ได้ทำให้ผมรู้สึกดีขึ้นเท่าไรนัก

 

ตั้งแต่ที่ชาร์ลีกับร็อกซี่มาหาผมที่ห้องเมื่อช่วงหัวค่ำ และผมเล่าเรื่องราวที่เกิดขึ้นที่ร้านเมื่อวานนี้ให้เพื่อนทั้งสองฟัง ชาร์ลีออกแนวอารมณ์เสียเอามากๆ แต่ร็อกซี่กลับฟังนิ่งๆ 

 

"ฉันว่าเขาหึงนาย เอ็กซี่"

 

"ร็อกซ์..." ผมเรียกชื่อเพื่อนรักของผมด้วยความอ่อนใจ 

 

"ฉันว่าเขาคงเกลียดพวกเกย์ เขาคงพยายามปฏิเสธนาย แต่ก็ไม่กล้าบอกไปตรงๆ อะไรแบบนั้น"

 

"แต่ฉันว่ามันออกจะแปลกๆ" ร็อกซี่พูดขัดชาร์ลี "เขาเองก็ไม่ได้รู้จักหรือสนิทกับนายสักหน่อย ทำไมเขาถึงว่านายแบบนั้นออกมา?"

 

"หรือว่า...จริงๆ แล้วเขาไม่ใช่ช่างตัดสูท แต่เป็นสปายของรัฐบาลปลอมตัวมา แล้วก็ดันมาชอบช่างตัดผมอย่างนาย ก็เลยต้องสืบหาประวัตินายว่าเคยทำผิดกฏหมายมาก่อนรึเปล่า?!"

 

"ชาร์ลี.../ชาร์ลี..."

 

ผมกับร็อกซ์เรียกชื่อเพื่อนพร้อมกันด้วยน้ำเสียงเบื่อหน่าย ก่อนที่เพื่อนสาวของผมจะยกขวดเบียร์ที่เปิดมาได้สักพักแล้วขึ้นมาดื่มอีกครั้ง

 

"ถ้าเขาหึงนาย...เขาคงคิดว่านายมีแฟนอยู่แล้ว ประเด็นก็คือ เขารู้ได้ยังไงว่านายมีแฟนหรือยังไม่มี?"

 

"แถมเขาคิดว่านายมีแฟนเป็นผู้ชายอีกต่างหาก หรือเขาเคยเห็นนายจู๋จี๋กับผู้ชายคนอื่น?"

 

ผมคิดอยู่สักครู่ สุดท้ายก็ส่ายหัวออกมาด้วยความไม่เข้าใจ

 

"ไม่รู้สิ ช่วงนี้ฉันไม่ได้คุยกับใครหรือไปไหนมาไหนสองต่อสองกับคนอื่นเท่าไหร่ พวกจามาลเองก็ไม่ได้เจอบ่อยมาก หรือถ้าเจอก็จะไปนั่งดื่มด้วยกันเป็นกลุ่ม หรือพวกเพื่อนๆ ที่มหาลัยที่เรียกให้มาเป็นแบบตัดผม..."

 

"นั่นแหละ! บางทีคุณฮาร์ทเขาอาจจะเห็นนายเดินอยู่กับเพื่อนที่มหาลัยแล้วทึกทักไปว่านายมีแฟนแล้วก็ได้นะ" ชาร์ลีขัดขึ้นมาอย่างมีเหตุผล สองสามเดือนที่ผ่านมา ทุกๆ วันหยุดของร้านผมจะนัดให้เพื่อนที่มหาลัยมาเป็นแบบตัดผมอยู่ตลอด และบางครั้งเพื่อนๆ ก็พาไปเลี้ยงข้าวหรือเลี้ยงเบียร์สักแก้วเพื่อเป็นการขอบคุณ

 

"โอเค! เอ็กซี่ ฟังชั้นนะ! นายต้องบอกออกไปเลย ว่านายรู้สึกยังไงกับเขา มันจะได้จบ!" และเป็นร็อกซี่ที่ช่วยสรุปว่าตัวเขาควรจะทำยังไงต่อไปดี

 

เฮ้อ...ถ้ามันง่ายขนาดนั้น เขาคงทำไปตั้งนานแล้ว...

 

ผมกรอกเบียร์ในขวดลงคอจนหมด แล้วถอนหายใจหนักๆ 

 

"ชั้นว่าเขาคงไม่มาที่ร้านแล้วหละ ลืมไปได้เลย"

 

\----

 

"ผมคิดว่าคุณจะไม่มาที่ร้านนี้อีกแล้ว"

 

"ฉันสัญญาไว้แล้วเอ็กซี่ สุภาพบุรุษจะต้องรักษาคำมั่นสัญญา" 

 

ผมตกใจที่จู่ๆ คุณฮาร์ทก็มาที่ร้านหลังจากที่เกิดเรื่องขึ้นเมื่อ 3 อาทิตย์ก่อน 

 

เขาอยู่ในชุดสูทพอดีตัว พร้อมกับร่มสีดำเหมือนทุกครั้งที่ผมเจอเขา 

 

คุณฮาร์ทมาที่ร้านโดยไม่ได้นัดเวลาเหมือนทุกครั้ง

 

"ฉันขอโทษที่ไม่ได้โทรเข้ามาถามคิวว่างก่อน" ผมรู้สึกได้ว่าคุณฮาร์ทก็ดูประหม่าที่ได้เจอผม "ถ้าเธอมีลูกค้า จะให้คนอื่นตัดให้ฉันก็ได้นะ"

 

และที่แย่ก็คือ ชั่วโมงนี้มีผมคนเดียวที่ว่างซะด้วยสิ

 

"ไม่เลยครับ! ผมเพิ่งเสร็จจากลูกค้าเมื่อสักครู่เลย เชิญเลยครับ"

 

\----

 

การเจอกันครั้งนี้ค่อนข้างจะอึมครึม ตั้งแต่สระผมจนกลับมานั่งที่เก้าอี้ คุณฮาร์ทไม่พูดอะไรกับผม ไม่ค่อยมองตาผม ส่วนผมเองก็ไม่รู้จะพูดอะไร 

 

เฮ้อ...เอาไงดีวะ เอ็กซี่!

 

โอเค...อันดับแรกเราต้องขอโทษเขาเรื่องคราวที่แล้ว

 

"คือ..." ผมเป็นฝ่ายทำลายความเงียบ "...ผมขอโทษที่พูดไม่ดีกับคุณไปครั้งก่อน คือ...เอาตรงๆ ผมคิดว่าคุณผิดที่พูดอะไรแบบนั้นออกมาอ่ะนะ แต่โอเค ผมรู้ว่าคุณเป็นลูกค้า ผมก็ไม่ควรสวนกลับไปแบบนั้น แต่..."

 

"ฉันขอโทษ เอ็กซี่" 

 

คุณฮาร์ทพูดกับผม น้ำเสียงของเขาดูเศร้าสร้อย ผมคิดว่าเขาก็คงรู้สึกไม่ดีที่พูดแบบนั้นออกมาเหมือนกัน

 

"ฉันเป็นผู้ใหญ่ที่มองโลกในแง่ร้ายมาตลอด โลกของฉันอาจจะแคบเกินไป"

 

"ไม่หรอก คุณเป็นคนดี"

 

ปากของผมพูดออกไปโดยไม่ได้คิด ทำเอาคุณฮาร์ทเงยหน้ามองผมด้วยสายตาประหลาดใจ

 

"เอิ่ม...ผมหมายถึง ผมรู้ว่าคุณก็คงรู้สึกผิดที่พูดแบบนั้น ผมไม่รู้หรอกว่าคุณเห็นผมเป็นคนยังไง แต่คุณก็กล้ากลับมาเจอผม แล้วก็ขอโทษผมตรงๆ"

 

คุณฮาร์ทยิ้มจางๆ เขาหลบตาผมแต่ผมรู้ว่าสายตาคู่นั้นที่จ้องมองผมผ่านกระจกเงาเมื่อครู่ ไม่ใช่แววตาที่มองผมด้วยความรังเกียจเลยสักนิด

 

"ที่ฉันพูดออกไปมันดูใจร้ายมาก ใช่...ฉันเสียใจ แต่อย่างน้อย ฉันก็แค่พูดเพราะเป็นห่วงเธอ" 

 

หือ??

 

ห่วงเหรอ? 

 

หึ...อย่ามาทำตัวเหมือนเป็นพ่อผมหน่อยเลย!!!

 

"ฉันคิดว่าอายุของเราห่างกันพอจะเป็นพ่อลูกกันได้ จริงมั้ย?" คุณฮาร์ทพูดกลั้วหัวเราะในท้ายประโยค 

 

ผมรู้ว่าคุณต้องการจะสื่ออะไร

 

...ได้โปรด อย่าพูดเรื่องอายุ เพราะผมรู้ดีว่ามันยากที่จะเป็นไปได้...

 

...ระหว่างผม กับ คุณ...

 

"ผม..." 

 

...แต่ผมตัดสินใจแล้ว และนี่จะเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายที่ผมจะเสี่ยง...

 

ผมไม่รู้ว่าเขาทำหน้ายังไงอยู่ ณ ตอนนี้ แต่บอกเลย ผมไม่สนแล้ว

 

"ผมรู้ว่ามันคงเป็นไปได้ยาก แต่ผมไม่อยากให้คุณห่วงผมเพราะเห็นผมเด็กกว่าจนเราสองคนเกือบจะเป็นพ่อลูกกันได้แบบนั้น" ผมพูดออกไปพร้อมๆ กับหัวใจที่เต้นแรง

 

"ผมโดนดูถูกมาเยอะ เป็นเด็กไม่มีพ่อบ้าง เด็กข้างถนนบ้าง ผมไม่เคยแคร์...แต่ทำไมผมถึงแคร์คำพูดของคุณมากขนาดนี้ก็ไม่รู้"

 

ผมพูดออกไปโดยไม่มองตาของอีกฝ่าย 

 

"ผมอยากให้คุณรู้ไว้ว่าผมไม่ได้มีใคร อ่อ...แล้วผมก็ไม่ได้มีรสนิยมชอบเพศเดียวกันหรืออะไรแบบนั้นด้วย...จน..."

 

ผมเหลือบมองหน้าลูกค้าที่กำลังจ้องผมกลับมาผ่านกระจกเพียงแว้บเดียว ผมรู้สึกได้ว่าหน้าของผมกำลังร้อนผ่าว

 

...ถึงคุณจะไม่ได้ชอบผม และนี่อาจจะเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายที่คุณจะกลับมาที่ร้าน...

 

"...จนกระทั่งผมมาเจอคุณ..." 

 

น้ำเสียงที่เบาหวิว เกือบจะถูกเสียงกรรไกรและเสียงน้ำจากเตียงสระที่อยู่ด้านหลังกลบไปจนหมด 

 

สายตาของผมยังคงจับจ้องอยู่ที่กรรไกรและช่อผมในมือ ถึงมันจะเบามาก แต่ผมคิดว่ามันดังพอที่จะได้ยินกันแค่สองคน 

 

คุณฮาร์ทนิ่งไป...ผมไม่กล้าหันไปสบตาเขาในกระจก 

 

ผมกลัว...กลัวว่าจะเห็นอีกฝ่ายทำหน้าตกใจแค่ไหนที่เจอเด็กอายุน้อยกว่ารอบนึง (หรือสองรอบ?) สารภาพคำน้ำเน่าที่มันไม่ควรจะออกมาจากปาก "ผู้ชาย" ที่ตัดผมให้เขาอยู่ในเวลานี้

 

อาจจะไม่ถึงนาทีที่บทสนทนาระหว่างผมกับเขาหายไป แต่ผมรู้สึกได้ถึงจังหวะหัวใจที่เต้นตามจังหวะเพลงร็อค บอกเลยว่ามันหนวกหูมากกว่าเสียงไดร์เป่าผมของเก้าอี้ข้างๆ

 

"ร้านพิซซ่าที่หน้าสถานี..."

 

เสียงทุ้มของอีกฝ่ายดึงให้ผมตื่นจากภวังค์ 

 

อะไรนะ?...เหมือนเมื่อกี้คุณฮาร์ทพูดว่าร้านพิซซ่า??

 

"ที่เธอบอกว่าพิซซ่าอร่อย...ฉันตั้งใจจะไปลองวันจันทร์หน้าตอนเที่ยง" 

 

เสียงของคุณฮาร์ททุ้มนิ่ม ฟังลื่นหู เหมือนทุกครั้งที่เขาพูดกับผม

 

"แต่ฉันคิดว่าฉันคงกินไม่หมดถ้าไปคนเดียว...และฉันไม่มีใครรออยู่ที่บ้าน...ถ้าเธอ...เอิ่ม...ว่าง...?"

 

ผมไม่เชื่อหูตัวเอง แต่ก็คงต้องเชื่อ เพราะตอนนี้ผมไม่ได้ยินเสียงไดร์เป่า หรือแม้แต่เสียงกรรไกรในมือของตัวเอง 

 

เหมือนทุกอย่างหยุดนิ่งไปตั้งแต่คำว่า "วันจันทร์หน้าตอนเที่ยง" แล้ว

 

ผมมองตาของอีกฝ่ายผ่านทางกระจก ในดวงตาสีน้ำตาลอ่อนนั้นมีประกายสุกใส 

 

ถ้าผมเข้าใจไม่ผิด มันคือสายตาแห่งความคาดหวัง เขากำลังร้องขออะไรบางอย่างจากผม

 

 มันคือโอกาสใช่มั้ย?

 

 “แฮร์รี่” คุณฮาร์ทพูด ผมมองหน้าเขาด้วยความไม่แน่ใจ ทันทีที่เขาเห็นว่าผมจ้องใบหน้าเขานิ่ง เขายกมุมปากยิ้มน้อยๆ ตาสีอำพันฉายแววสดใส และถ้าผมมองไม่เห็นลักยิ้มของอีกฝ่าย ผมก็ควรจะไปตัดแว่นได้แล้วล่ะครับ “ฉัน ‘แฮร์รี่ ฮาร์ท’ ถ้าเธอไม่รังเกียจ ฉันอยากให้เธอเรียกว่า ‘แฮร์รี่’ มากกว่า”

 

และผ่านทางกระจกเงาบานนั้นอีกครั้ง

 

ผมเห็นตัวเองที่กำลังฉีกยิ้มกว้างกว่าวันไหนๆ ในรอบหลายเดือนที่ผ่านมา

 

 “ครับ แฮร์รี่”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> จบแล้วจ้า☆ กว่าจะจบพาร์ทได้ใช้เวลาปีครึ่งเลยทีเดียว
> 
> ขอบคุณที่ติดตามนะคะ 
> 
> ที่จบไปนี่เป็นPOVของเอ็กซี่ค่ะ ปีหน้าจะมาต่อPOVของแฮร์รี่นะคะ จะได้รู้ว่าทำไมสองคนนี้เขาเข้าใจผิดกัน อะฮิๆ


End file.
